


Temptation

by Not_You



Series: Villainverse [5]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Underage, Sexual Harassment, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alignment flip, not even RACK, poor leslie is all fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twilight Lady/Nite Owl dynamic when it's Dan who's the lawless pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

"Come on." He murmurs. "You can admit it to me." She struggles in her bonds, but the son of a bitch has placed them so that any movement at all makes her ride the ropes, the material of her costume rough and uncomfortable until it somehow unaccountably got soaking wet. She's fucked. She's pretty sure that even if that statement turns literal, it won't even be rape, no matter how many people Nite Owl has killed. She always tries to remember that when she's with him, but for some reason she never can. He's so goddamn beautiful, and she always has a hard time believing a big guy can move so quietly. His fucking insane partner is better at it, but he's one of those little wiry types, and you expect that kind of thing from him. Nite Owl, though... "I won't tell anyone." He promises, his smooth voice making everything five times worse.

"Th-there's nothing to t-tell."

"Sure." It always hurts to hear that voice. The girl, known only as 'Baby' and always masked, can't be more than fifteen. "Nite Owl, quit fooling with that bitch and help us with the fuckin' swag."

"Well, I don't want to kill her, and if someone doesn't guard her, I'll have to."

"Fine." She plonks down in a folding chair next to Leslie. "You do the heavy lifting, stud."

He kisses Leslie goodbye, and even with an audience, she can't help the little whimper that escapes her as she pulls away. He smiles. "You're such a liar, darling."

Baby rolls her eyes as he walks away. "He's such a cornball. Hung, though."

"Please tell me you peeked at him in the shower. Or that you're thirty and just really young-looking." Leslie mutters, trying not to shiver.

"Nah, I totally fucked him. Burns you up, doesn't it?"

It does indeed. "Disgusts me, more like. How old are you?"

"Oh, you're not getting it that easy. And don't aggravate me enough to waste you, I'm cute enough that they'd forgive me."

"So, how are the rest of them?"

She laughs. "You just wanna know about Rorschach."

Damn. It wasn't supposed to be as obvious. Or at least, not in the shadow of her horrible obvious thing for Nite Owl. Moloch has offered the services of several shrinks he knows, but she has the feeling none of them are going to be able to touch this shit. "Given his propensity for gutting hookers, no."

"You do!" She almost squeals. "You totally do, you sick bitch! Oh my god, the Comedian owes me twenty bucks."

"I do not!"

"You know, he really might dig you." She tips Leslie's face up with the barrel of her gun. "His mama was a redheaded whore, after all."

"That's rich, coming from you. I at least still had my cherry at your age."

"Girls," Nite Owl says, coming back. "Play nice."

"How nice?" Baby grins and grabs Leslie's hair and she tastes like whiskey and fruit gum and she's never kissed a woman before and ohgod. "Like that, you ol' perv?" She says, after a moment or a day or an hour, however long that just was. Leslie can't seem to breathe.

"You bet I did, Pumpkin. Now come on, let's get out of here."

She has way too long to think about all of this before the cops show up to leer as they help.


End file.
